The Special Gift (request)
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: With Christmas right around the corner, Dudley has to find his wife, Kitty, the right gift... Since this is their first Christmas together as husband and wife. Request by Homeydaclown
1. Christmas

**Request by Homeydaclown**

Christmas, the time of giving and being happy. Kids were playing in the bright white snow. Snow ball fights with friends and family. Last minute shoppers were running around. Store were closing down cause people were buying from them.

Inside a big building, there stood a dog and a cat. Their names, Dudley and Kitty Puppy. This would be their very first Christmas together as husband and wife. They already had their Christmas tree up, and presents under the tree. Kitty even got Dudley a gift, but Dudley didn't get Kitty anything yet.

"There's only three more days till Christmas, Dudley."

"Yea... What did you get me?" Dudley asked.

"I'm not saying... You'll have to wait... What did you get me?"

"Um..." '_Shot, I didn't even get her anything, yet... Lie'. "_I got you something."

"Something? Like what? A ball of yarn, cat nip."

"You'll have to wait, my angle." Dudley said as he kiss her.

Kitty smiled. Soon, the day was over. Dudley and Kitty ate out for dinner, to talk about their Christmas plans. They had a romantic night. Soon, they were in bed, talking.

"I can't wait till Christmas, Kitty."

"Yea me too."

"Why can't you just give me a hint for my present?" Dudley said changing the subject.

"No, Dudley... Now, it's getting late. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They went to sleep, in each other's arms. When morning came, it was a Sunday. T.U.F.F didn't opened till around 8am. On other days they opened at 6am. Kitty slept in, while Dudley got dressed and went to T.U.F.F.

"Agent Puppy. You're early and not late!" The Chief said noticing Dudley.

"Yea... I need some help, like real fast."

"With that?"

"I totally forgot about Kitty's present."

"Just get her a r-r-ring." Keswick said walking in on them."

"No... I got that for a our wedding."

They all sat down, and couldn't think of anything. Dudley really needed a gift, but what?


	2. Gift Shopping

It's around 7am. Only one hour left till T.U.F.F opened. Dudley, the Chief, and Keswick were coming up with ideas for Kitty's gift.

However, Kitty was already awake. She notice Dudley was gone. She thought he was just shopping or eating again. She jumped in the shower, and thought about Christmas.

"Think guys... I need something." Dudley said.

"Why don't you get her a necklace?" The Chief asked.

"Yea... I f-f-found this." Keswick said giving Dudley a laptop.

Dudley grabbed the laptop, and smiled. This was the right gift for Kitty.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Said Kitty walking over to the group of guys.

Dudley threw the laptop in the air. Kitty caught it, but then Dudley kicked it out of her hand. Keswick caught it and closed it.

"What's going?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing!" Dudley, Keswick and the Chief all said.

"Well... I'm gonna go mail some stuff." Kitty said leaving.

They all waved at Kitty, until she was out of sight. Keswick opened the laptop again, and printed out a picture.

"Here, a-a-agent Puppy." Keswick said.

"You're sure she gonna like this... Emaid egrate cat necklace?" Dudley asked seeing big words.

"You mean the Emerald Egyptian Cat necklace." The Chief said.

"Yea... Well, got to go!"

Dudley ran out of the building, and jumped in his car. He drove to a store. He parked his car, and looked in the window. He saw tons of rings, necklaces, and bracelets. Then, an employee saw Dudley up against the window.

"Um.. Sir? What are you doing?" The employee asked.

"Oh... I was wondering if you had this in your store?" Dudley said giving the employee the picture.

"Follow me."

Dudley and the employee walked over to a necklace. This was their last Emerald Egyptian Cat necklace. Dudley needed this so bad!

"I'll take it!" Dudley said.

"Alright, that will be $1000."

Dudley paused for a second. That was so much money! It's only two days till Christmas!

"Wait... What?" Dudley said shaking his head.

"It's 1000 dollars."

"But... Why?" Dudley said in a high voice.

"It's our last one we have. Companies don't make these any more."

"Damn it... Um... Can I put this on hold or something?"

"We have other people who want to buy this."

"Ok... What time are they coming?"

"Everyone is coming at 6pm."

"I'll be there."

Dudley ran out of the store, and went back to T.U.F.F. He ran into the Chief's office, and jumped in a chair.

"Chief! I need more money!" Dudley begged.

"How much?"

"1000..."

"What!? How much do you already have?"

"I have 500... I only have until 6 though..."

"I don't know son... I'll think about it."

"Please! I need this!"

The Chief thought for a while. Dudley left his office, and sat down at his desk. He thought of everything he could do.


	3. Necklace Gift

It's been a few hours later. Dudley and Kitty were talking at T.U.F.F. Dudley kept looking at the time, and Kitty didn't know why.

"You know Dudley... We could have a date night tonight." Kitty said.

"Um... Yea, that sounds great." Dudley said looking at the time.

"Well ok.. We can go to 'Our Old Stomping Ground' at 6:30." Kitty said.

"Yea... Well, I have to get something."

Dudley kissed her goodbye and ran out of the building. Kitty knew something was up, but she didn't let it get to her. She drove to her apartment, and got ready for their date night.

Back with Dudley. He ran back into the store, and went over to the Emerald Egyptian Cat necklace. He smiled at it. The same employee walked over to Dudley again.

"You're back early." The employee said.

"Yea... I have the money."

"Really?"

Dudley gave the employee 1000 dollars. They counted the money. The employee took out the necklace. Just as Dudley was about to get it, a group of people came into the store. They all wanted that necklace. They were willing to pay more than 1000 dollars. Dudley didn't know what to do.

"You're going to have step up your game, sir." The employee said to Dudley.

"Aw shit." Dudley whispered.

The necklace was put in a black box behind the glass. Everyone drooled over it. The owner of the store walked out. Everyone waved their money around, begging to that one necklace.

Dudley ran out of the store, and back into T.U.F.F. He saw the Chief locking the front doors.

"Chief! Don't lock the door!" Dudley yelled.

"Why not?"

"I need something in there."

"Make it fast... It's tired."

Dudley ran back into T.U.F.F. He found some money. But it wasn't enough. Dudley ran out of the building, without thanking his boss. Dudley ran to the bank, and asked to see how much money he had in the bank.

"Hi, Becky." Dudley said.

"Why hello, Dudley."

"Can I take out like 300 dollars?"

"That depends... What will you give me?"

Dudley walked away from her, and to a different person. There, he got the money, and ran all the way back to the store.

Back with Kitty. She was at Our Old Stomping Ground. She had already ordered her drink, but not the food yet. She looked at her watch. It was 6:45. She tried to call Dudley, but he wouldn't answer.

Back with Dudley. Everyone was screaming and yelling at this point. Someone was willing to pay 1100 dollars. Dudley waited till the highest went up.

"I'll give you 1300 dollars!" Dudley yelled.

"Highest... Going once..." The employee began.

No one in the store spoke. They all looked at Dudley, knowing he was going to win the necklace.

"Sold! To the white dog!"

"HA! In your face!" Dudley said grabbing the necklace.

Dudley got the necklace. He walked out of the store feeling proud. He jumped in his car, and looked at the time.

"Oh shit! I forgot about my date night!"

Dudley checked his phone. There was a voice mail for him.

"Hey Dudley. I'm at home. I waited for an hour." Kitty voice said.

Dudley hung up the phone, and drove to the apartment. When he opened the front door, all the lights were off. He opened his bedroom door, finding his wife sleeping. It was around 8pm. It was hard day for everyone. Dudley closed the door, and turned on the tv.

"Ok... How do I wrap a gift..."

Dudley looked up how to wrap gifts. Finally, he wrapped Kitty's gift. He sent it under the tree, and smiled. He turned off the tv, and went to bed.


	4. Merry Christmas

It's Christmas day. Kids were getting up late, wanting to opened their presents. Some parents would make their kids wait longer, cause they were up to early. But, we have a couple we woke up at the same time.

"Merry Christmas, Dudley." Kitty said opening her eyes.

"Thanks, and Merry Christmas to you, Kitty."

Kitty smiled at Dudley. They got up, and ran to the couch. They didn't have that much presents, since it was just two of them. Dudley let Kitty go first. Soon, they finished with all the presents, expect...

"What's that one?" Kitty said looking under the tree.

Dudley ran over to it, knowing it was her necklace. Dudley grabbed it, but he wouldn't let Kitty have it.

"You have to open this one tonight." Dudley said with a smile.

"Fine..." Kitty grabbed another wrapped present. "Then you have to wait for this one."

"What? That's not fair! What is it?"

"I'm not telling you... Now, since everything is closed, what do you want for dinner?"

"We could just skip dinner and have sex..." Dudley whispered.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Um... What do you want?"

They thought for a second. They went with two things for dinner.

"Ok. I'll have fish, and you can have pork chops." Kitty said.

They day went by. Kitty began to make dinner, while Dudley tried to find a Christmas movie for them to watch. After looking for a while, he found something. Dinner was ready, and they both sat on the couch. They ate dinner, and watched a movie. They cuddled with each other, after being done eating. After the movie was over, Kitty let Dudley open his gift.

"Ok. You can open your gift now." Kitty said hoping Dudley would like it.

Dudley smiled as he unwrapped his gift. Once he opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes. He hugged Kitty tight.

"Thank you so much, Kitty!"

"Well, I know how much you love meat."

"Yea! A 100 dollars gift card to any place that sells meat!"

Dudley set his card down, and reached over to grabbed Kitty's gift. He handed it to Kitty. It was light when Kitty got it. She wondered what it was. She began to open it. It was black box, and she opened it. Her jaw dropped, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Dudley... It's so beautiful!"

"You like it?"

"I love it! It's that Emerald Egyptian Cat Necklace."

"Yea... I got the last one."

Kitty sent it down, and kissed Dudley.

"Thank you so much, Dudley."

"Anything for my girl."

"I still have one more thing."

"Really?"

"Yea. Follow me."

Kitty turned off all the lights. She led Dudley into their room. Dudley closed the door, and got into bed. He thought they were just going to bed, but he was dead wrong!

"Ready for your final present?" Kitty said getting in bed.

"Yea!"

Kitty took off her shirt, and pants and got on top of Dudley. They began to kiss each other. Dudley didn't know Kitty would ever do this! He was thinking about doing this.

Their kisses were slow and soft. But as time went on, it was hard and fast. Dudley held her hips. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck. Dudley broke the kiss, and went toward her neck. Kitty began to moan, as Dudley did this. He went down her body with each other. His hands made his way to her breast. He took off her bra, and put his mouth on the right side.

"Oh god... Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

After a few minutes Dudley worked on the other side. Kitty's hand made her way down toward the middle of Dudley's pants. She took off his shirt. Now, Dudley and Kitty only had their underwear on. Dudley had flipped them over, so he was on top.

He slowly took off Kitty's underwear, which was a tong. Kitty was totally naked now. Dudley took his pants off, and threw them on the floor.

"You ready for this, Kitty?" Dudley asked wrapping his arms around her body.

"Give it to me, Dudley."

Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist. Dudley thrust into her. She was little tight, since they haven't had sex in a while. They both moaned, with this feeling. Kitty could feel how big and hard Dudley was. Dudley could tell that Kitty was tight and wet.

"Oh god! Harder, Dudley... Harder." Kitty moaned.

Dudley went harder for her. After a few minutes went by, Dudley felt something. Kitty knew that Dudley was close to his climax.

"Give it to me, Dudley..." Kitty whispered in her ear.

"Oh I'll give it to ya."

Dudley went as fast and as hard as her could. After a few pumps he hit his climax. Kitty felt his liquids go inside of her. But, when Dudley was going to pull out, Kitty stopped him.

"Wait, Dudley... I didn't hit my climax." Kitty said.

"Are you close?"

"Yea... If I get on top."

They spun around, so Kitty was on top. She moved her hips, and made Dudley moan louder and louder. Kitty put her hands on his shoulders for support. Dudley helped thrust a little. Kitty held her head down, and Dudley knew she was about to hit her climax.

"Come on Kitty... I want you to hit you climax." Dudley said.

Kitty's breathing got heavy, and soon she hit her climax. She got off of Dudley, and they were both breathing hard.

"Best... Christmas... Ever!" Dudley yelled.

"Haha yep... It sure was."

They kissed each other, and went to bed. This was their best Christmas together. They couldn't be happier. Merry Christmas to everyone!

**I hoped you like this 'Homeydaclown'! I had fun writing it! **


End file.
